39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabel Kabra
Isabel Kabra is the leader of the Lucian Branch along with her husband, Vikram Kabra, as well as the main antagonist of the series. History She was visiting with Amy and Dan's parents the night of the fire, hence confirming that she murdered them. Amy remembers Isabel holding herself in her arms. Amy blames herself when she realises that she gave away the location of Hope and Arthur's 'vacation' (otherwise known as CLue-hunting expedition.) She also doesn't like Amy Cahill and her son's crush on her but uses them to her advantage. When Isabel tried to kill Amy, Dan, and Alistair Oh, by setting the building they were in on fire, Irina Spasky, (or Spaskaya) a Russian ex-KGB agent, came to their rescue. This was only to have Irina die before their eyes. Isabel is known as a "Lucian killing machine with pearls and perfume". Family * Vikram Kabra - Husband * Ian Kabra - Son * Natalie Kabra - Daughter Personality Isabel looks very young, and is slightly obsessed with her appearance. She is absolutely ruthless, cunning, and homicidal. She seems to have a positive attitude, especially when she is about to kill someone. She is the mother to Natalie Kabra and Ian Kabra. She is also the wife to powerful Lucian leader Vikram Kabra. She can trick people very well and has very bad things up her sleeve if you displease her. She is mentioned a little in the beginning of the series and her character actually comes in in book six, In Too Deep, as a main character. She seems to control Irina Spasky and she does not appreciate her kids much, even willing to risk their lives in the hunt. Just like Natalie, she loves to shop and she is very sneaky. Natalie seems to inherit her traits from her mother. Also, in book six Irina Spasky killed by Isabel Kabra's hand although the fire that burned down Alistair's home in which Alistair, Dan, and Amy were staying was meant for Amy and Dan but Irina had a change of heart and came to their rescue. Isabel's cold determination to win the Clue hunt is especially apparent in the final book. She breaks down each of the thirty-nine doors of the gauntlet in the Madrigal stronghold, reaching the remains of Gideon Cahill's lab and all the subsequent labs in which the Madrigals attempted to reunite the family. When Amy, Dan, Hamilton, Alistair, Jonah, Sinead, Ian, and Natalie make it to the lab, Isabel is already there, and blackmails one person from each branch to touch a vial she found to reveal the final Clue. When she forces everyone else to give up their Clues to complete the master serum, she uses several insane methods to force those trapped in the lab with her to give them up, including strapping the people they care about to tombstones rigged with explosives, and threatening to shoot everyone in the room, even her own children, Ian and Natalie. Appearances ''In Too Deep Isabel Kabra first appears as a seemingly harmless old lady (a disguise), but steals Amy's jade necklace and locks her in a cell in the Justice and Police Museum in Sydney, Australia. She talks with Amy for a brief time, and then leaves Amy in the cell. Later, Ian calls Amy to lure her into a trap aboard Isabel's boat. Along the way, Irina Spasky tells Amy that Isabel is dangerous, but Amy ignores her and boards the boat. Isabel starts small-talking Amy, but eventually tells her that Irina Spasky murdered her parents. This is, of course, untrue. After Amy refuses an alliance, Isabel tosses rotting fish parts into the water, attracting sharks, and threatens to toss Amy in. She would have been, had Hamilton Holt not saved her. When Shep is flying Amy, Dan, and Nellie to the outback, Isabel drives up in a Hummer to try and stop the plane from taking off. She fails, and resorts to trying to shoot the plane, which also fails. Later, in the old mine in Coober Pedy where Robert Cahill Henderson used to live, Isabel throws poisonous spiders and snakes into the shaft, nearly killing Amy, Dan, Nellie, and Shep all at once. Her final heinous act is the same thing she did to kill Hope and Arthur - she burned down Alistair Oh's Indonesian beach house, in which Amy and Dan were staying the night, to take out the pair once and for all. Just when it seems as if Amy, Dan, and Alistair are about to die, Irina Spasky saves them, sacrificing her own life in the process. Isabel treats Irina's death as just a minor inconvenience. The Viper's Nest In the last chapters, Isabel has a man bring Amy, Dan, and Nellie Gomez to her. After Amy refuses to give them any information, which, makes her quite mad, she takes Dan and tries to shove him into a propeller. They escape. Storm Warning In this book, Isabel, Ian, and Natalie attack Dan and Amy. Ian goes after Dan but is eventually caught in a net. Natalie and Isabel chase Amy up a waterfall and across a bridge. But on the bridge Nellie throws nutmegs (with mace, the clue, on them) at them causing them to slip and fall. Isabel hits her head, and she is knocked unconscious. Amy and Natalie then cooperate to get the Janus icon from Isabel's charm bracelet. Isabel then appears again following the Cahill children for a box resulting in Lester Dixon's death, putting Dan in a state of shock. [[Into the Gauntlet|Into the Gauntlet'']] She first appears in a limo talking about loyalty to Ian and Natalie and about Amy and Dan being close to the Madrigals from the bugs info. Ian then says he and Natalie just think first now causing her to slap him. It is then later revealed from Ian reading secret files that she killed Dan and Amy's parents when they wouldn't give her what she wanted. Ian then finds the Lucian serum empty revealing that Isabel drank it. Later on Isabel is at the stage riot stepping on Ian and Natalie to get to Dan and Amy. She was about to take victory by cornering Amy and Dan but Jonah Wizard grabs Dan to have him escape and run with Amy to the stage knocking over barrels making Isabel slip. While Dan and Amy are fighting on stage she tries to get up along with Jonah and Alistair just to get cluttered down again. She then reveals herself at the gauntlet lab and holds Alistair, Amy, Dan, Sinead, Hamilton, Ian, and Natalie hostage with a gun. She makes everyone give up their clues by holding Mr. Mcyntire, Nellie, Fiske, the rest of the Holts, and Broderick Wizard hostage on the island below and threatening to explode them if there is no cooperation. When Alistair won't cooperate she threatens to kill Dan, Amy or Sinead. After getting all the clues she gets ready to drink the formula when Amy and Dan attack. She eventually gets hit on the head with the formula by Amy causing the formula to break and her to go unconscious. Alistair then states he will tell the police she killed Arthur and Hope causing her to get arrested and serve a life sentence in jail. Talents *Isabel has a talent with codes. *Isabel has extensive knowledge of poisons. *Isabel has 1 charm on her charm bracelet that is connected to the Clue hunt. Cards Isabel's main card is Card 177. Category:Kabra Family Category:Lucian Category:Characters Category:Mothers Category:Leaders Category:The Viper's Nest Category:In Too Deep Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Storm Warning Category:Antagonists